Lazos
by Yanyce
Summary: Porque hay uniones irrompibles a través de los siglos. Argentina lo sabe. Francia también. FrUk. Argentina/Francia


Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío. Yo no cobro por esto. Si no te gusta no leas.

* * *

_Versalles está lleno de humo_

_El de Juana ahogándose en la hoguera por el crimen de amar…_

_El de las llamas de la revolución que se tragaron a María Antonieta…_

_El que lo inflama cada vez que Inglaterra lo mira con desprecio…_

_¿Es odio o amor? A este punto de la historia, la histeria y la soledad desdibujaron la línea…_

Francis lo sabe y se consume en él. Tras las miradas lascivas, las promesas vanas, los gemidos y el descaro que alegremente rememoran los muros, se esconden los bramidos de almas en pena que aún no saben que deben ir a quemarse al otro infierno, porque hace siglos que el suyo se hizo cenizas.

Suspira nuevamente. Para ser una república se parece bastante a una monarquía. Aún pasa más hambre que la sana y el frio sigue colándose en sus huesos…

Tonto de él por creer en las palabras…El único ser capaz de amarlo realmente yacía con los restos de su inocencia entre las cenizas por el ataque de celos más desorbitante que el mundo jamás vería, toda cortesía del _caballero_ inglés_._

Lee de nuevo la carta de Arthur que con un "no me esperes rana, estoy ocupado" tuvo la delicadeza de mandarle al diablo y partirle en dos gastando solo una línea. Mejor así. No tiene que explicarle su delgadez ni las penurias que pasó para darle el pedazo de papel que seguramente acabó quemando, como todo lo suyo.

Ya bastante difícil es explicarla a Robespiere que solo es un nombre cualquiera con el que tiene fetiches a la hora de intimar. Ese hombre le asquea. Francia se maneja en los calores de una noche, donde el amor dura tanto como las promesas y las palabras valen suspiros al vacío. No pude darle algo que no tiene y no puede fingir ante sus ojos porque a fuerza de acosarlo, el mortal ya lo conoce cómo el más ferviente de sus amantes.

Ajusta un poco más los moños de su cuello, al fin y al cabo no hay motivo para asustar a los sirvientes con las marcas de sogas que le ahorcan.

Camina hacia los establos, donde debe esperarle dese hace horas pacientemente el _regalo_ de Antonio. España tiene un sentido del humor pésimo y un gusto peor cuando se trata de averiguar sus inclinaciones. Se encuentra de facto con un niño asustadizo de piel clara y escaza ropa.

Le consuela el llanto. En ese momento no está para ternuras o encantos, él parece notarlo enseguida porque le regala una sonrisa de alivio. Francia la mira un segundo y va a dejarla marchar cuando sus ojos verdes lo paralizan. Le resulta tentador hacer que ese niño lo adore; sería la primera vez que unas esmeraldas no le regalen desdén.

Inglaterra lo detesta abiertamente, España lo disimula y Canadá no conoce el sentimiento y hace todo lo que América le dice.

¿Cuántos años tiene? Puede entrever la belleza que se gesta entre sus rasgos infantiles. Le tienta hacerlo un ser del mundo, tal cual sí mismo, darle la malicia que le falta para que destruya corazones. Se contemplan en silencio y le sorprende con que es como él. ¿Antonio estaba tan borracho que en lugar de una criada le mandó a uno de sus hijos? Está bien. Para que aprenda lo que debe eso no es importante.

"¿En qué piensas, querido?" "En que usted no puede ser tan malo como dijo Antonio al dejarme aquí" " ¿Y…que te dijo exactamente ese español?" "Que eras un pervertido sin remedio y violabas todo lo que se moviera y lo que no también" Muy bien. Fue rápido…se esperó una puñalada de todo el mundo exceptuando su hermano. Aunque por su impasibilidad, se entrevé que esa descripción no es la peor cosa que le han hecho.

"Tú qué opinas" "Quede ser así hace rato estaría gimiendo "Vale. Las respuestas de ese crío distaban de ser inocentes. Se preguntó de qué forma criaba Antonio a sus colonias y tan perdido estaba que no notó la mano del niño deslizándose por su rostro. Ha visto en la penumbra como Romano se ofusca cuando España se le acerca y cree que todos duermen.

Ana María no. Él tampoco y entonces, cuando no los miran Río de la Plata y Nueva Extremadura intentan recrearlo; Capitanía y Virreinato igual, aunque Catalina sea más discreta al respecto.

Francis lo detiene en el acto. Es un niño, y a él no le apetece volverlo adulto en esos momentos. Se escapa unos segundos a la cocina y deja al chiquillo en el granero. Va por chocolate. Uno de los grandes regalos que les ha dado el Nuevo Mundo a la decrépita Europa. Al verlo, los ojos verdes se iluminan. Naciones o no, las colonias siguen siendo niños. Piensa un momento en su pequeño Canadá, el que Inglaterra sin delicadeza alguna le arrebató.

Pareciera que el mensaje de Arthur es "_no puedes amar a nadie más que a mí_" porque cada vez que empieza a hacerlo, el inglés viene y se lo arranca, ocultando lo mejor posible sus monstruosos celos.

Mira de nuevo al niño. Se ve tan casto, tan puro. Quiere todo de él pero algo lo refrena. No es el momento. SI quiere que ese niño no lo odie debe irse con toda la calma, ser sutil, como un pajarillo pretendiendo el néctar de una flor.

-¿Cómo te llamas, _mon cher_?

-Martín- le contesta, con la boca llena de dulces. Francia sonríe. Su nombre se parece al de Matthew. Le mira con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa y entonces hace su jugada.

- Y dime, querido Martín, ¿sabes besar?

El muchacho se sonroja hasta las orejas. Contesta que sí pero al momento de demostrarlo se nota su falta de práctica.

-No lo haces tan mal- miente- te puedo enseñar a mejorarlo- le dice y el chico lo mira con interés. Asiente quedo. No le gusta que Nueva Extremadura se burle de él. Si ese hombre podía enseñarle, el encantado aceptaba.

Francia se acerca. Lo mira como un severo profesor a su estudiante estrella, aquello será realmente divertido.

-Cierra los ojos, respira por la nariz y saborea el beso…tómate tu tiempo, besar, como todo en el amor, es un arte.

Martín hace un gesto. A él le gustaba aprender sobre esos temas. Fue el primero en preguntarle, junto a Capitanía* de dónde venían los bebés a papito España. Les dijo que la cigüeña los traía de Francia. Ninguno se comió el cuento. A los pocos días, jugando al escondite en el cuarto de España, lo vieron con Lovino. Vaya. Con que _así_ se hacían. Luego, su hermana se apresuró a decirle que los bebés venían solo con hombres y mujeres, pero la idea de dos hombres juntos se le quedó forjada en hierro y meses después, a punta de insistencias, logró convencer a Manuel para intentarlo.

Se acercó un poco más a Francia. Había oído decir a España, en sus tardes de borrachera que ese era el _"país de amor" _y no hay mejor modo de aprender, que hacerlo del maestro.

Pasaron las horas y Argentina ya tenía los labios hinchados. Estaba sentado sobre Francia, encima del heno y este insistía en que aún no estaba bien del todo.

-Si lo haces bien, _mon cher_, prometo que hare pastelería para ti y todos tus hermanos.-Le dijo y luego de unas horas más, Francis declaró que lo hacía perfecto. Pasaron los meses, y Francis parecía más mentor de Martín que el propio España y este ya había tenido una charla con Francia sobre "romperle el corazón a su hijo" básicamente, si la cosa acaba mal, España le rompía las bolas.

Pero Francia le dijo que iba en serio e iba tan en serio que Nueva Extremadura se asustó. Le dijo a Martí que "tenía un novio" y se quedó de piedra cuando este no se lo desmintió. Mierda. Aquello no le gustó y trató de ocultar su histerismo cuando le lazó agua hirviendo a Francia, dos semanas después.

Francia estaba un poco hastiado esa tarde. Tenía que ir hasta Britania para una reunión con Arthur y no estaba de humor para una escenita de celos del noviecito de su amante. Porque Martí y él eran amantes. No en el sentido estricto de la palabra, porque por más que insistió el menor, no se había acostado con él-aún.

Arthur lo recibió más ácido que de costumbre. Desde aquella carta que no había querido leer Francia lo había ignorado y según las malas lenguas, tenía un nuevo amante. Uno muchos años menor que él.

-Sabía que eras un depravado Francis, pero nunca pensé que fueras pedófilo.

Le dijo y Francia lo miró con fastidio. Inglaterra estaba celoso de nuevo. Esta vez no era su culpa, que aprendiera a lidiar con sus celos, ya no era su problema.

-Pero _Angleterre _deberías sentirte feliz de no ser el único, o ¿me vas a negar que _mom petit _ Alfred y tú no solo se aprecian?

Inglaterra se sonrojó un poco y a Francia le dolió en el alma. Con que eso era. El pequeño mocoso se estaba saliendo con la suya. Cuando le dijo que se alejara de Inglaterra porque era solo suyo solamente atinó a reírse. Al parecer el pequeño Alfred gustaba de jugar sucio, pero él también podía hacerlo. Se acercó a Arthur y lamió sus labios. Inglaterra cerró los ojos esperando el beso pero solo le respondió el aire. Francis sonrió. Tenderían que pasar muchas vidas para que alguien le robara a Arthur.

-¡Pero mira qué hora es! Nos vemos cuando dejes de jugar a la niñera.

Y sin más se fue. Martín lo esperaba, no debía tardar. Esa tarde, Argentina recuerda que lo miró melancólico y le repitió una y otra vez "_Mon petit enfant, mon petit et beau enfant _, nunca me dejes." Y no sabe si fue por cariño o por la fragilidad de Francia en esos momentos, pero le dijo que sí.

Siempre iba a estar con él. Pasaron los días, los meses, los años y llegaron los siglos, las guerras y las independencias pero Francia seguía allí. A su lado. A veces, Martín se sorprendía de que le haya sido fiel. Él le enseñó a besar, a vestirse bien, a gustar del vino y a seducir mujeres. Pero más allá de eso, habían formado un vínculo irrompible que los ataría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Inglaterra lo sabía y eso lo hacía rabiar. Siempre habría otro. Argentina estaría allí para Francia y Francia para Argentina. Chile con los siglos había aprendido a hacerse el ciego y a que no le doliera mucho cada vez que el teléfono de Martín sonaba y se iba a Francia por semanas, dejándolo tirado.

Hoy, cuando esas esmeraldas lo miran con deseo, Francis sabe que no fue en vano, porque al fin, su tesoro no lo odia.

* * *

N/A: Esta es algo así como mi despedida por unos días. El monstruo verde llamado tarea vino a reclamarme. Y con un catorce en la boleta, mis padres no están muy felices así que me retiro por unos tres días para ponerme a transcribir cuadernos ajenos.

* Nueva Extremadura: Chile!Colonial.

*Venezuela! Colonial. Capítanía.


End file.
